YOU AGAIN
by ladybritz098
Summary: "Im getting married!" how am I suppose to react from this news? my only brother getting married in a month to a woman that I have'nt even met. I know that I should be happy for him but we had each others back since the day we made that tree house. Whose gonna have my back now?. I was angry, jealous, confuse, hurt and happy at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

AN: sorry for any grammatical error. I own NOTHING. 

"Im getting married!" how am I suppose to react from this news? my only brother getting married in a month to a woman that I have'nt even met. I know that I should be happy for him but we had each others back since the day we made that tree house. Whose gonna have my back now?. I was angry, jealous, confuse, hurt and happy at the same time. I mean angry because for starters, I've told him about my heartbreaks and new found loves but he didnt even once mention this girl. I was cut out from my train of thought when he asked for my attention for probably the 5th time."thats.. great!..congrats bro. hey I got to go I have some work to do, talk to you later"I immediately turned off the phone leaving him no chance to respond. It took a minute before my phone started ringing again. I just put it in silent knowing that if it won't stop ringing anytine soon Im gonna give in and talk to him. I started doing my work. Im a project manager in Divulge Corporation and currently moving my things since I was promoted by landing the biggest account this firm ever handled. This day got a great start but ended by probably the worst news I ever received. I know Im horrible and selfish for feeling that way but I was pissed at everything at the moment.

It was 10:30 when I arrived at my loft. I grew up in boston but decided to start a new life in LA.. I know its far from home but I just have to stay away from the aweful memories that place has given me. It started in high school when my parents decided to send me to an all girl school. Without my brother, I was badly bullied. It got worst when I came out and what made the situation even worser is because I was in a swim team. Long story short, the highlight of my high school life surrounds to one Emily Fields. I don't know why but she hates my guts.

Ring..ring.. My phone started ringing and I know full well that its my brother. Well, he's a big part of my life and I can't run away from him forever.

"Yeah?"

"Paige! thank God you answered. Look sorry.."I cut him off

"Theo.. your getting married? the hell! you never mentioned anyone to me.. then out of the blue you're getting married?.. I talk about my life here and you.." He cut me off.

"I know.. and Im really sorry. You have been busy this past few months with that "big project" of yours"

"It is big theo"

"I know and do you really want me interupting you with all that with my love life?"

"I just met her a couple of months back, and we just clicked!.. and paige she used to go to your school and was in your swim team.. I know! small world right?"

"Hold on..You met her a COUPLE MONTHS BACK?! Are you out of your mind?"

"I know but your gonna take that back when you finally meet her. She's perfection paige. She's got a good heart and everything about her glows. I love her paige."

"Okay. Im gonna book my flight now and I just hope that I'll like her."

"Well Im marrying her, its not really up to you."

"Your right but.. I just want you to be happy bro"

"I know..I am.. just come and meet her already. You'll see."

"Okay. Wait, whats her name? you mentioned she's in my swim team. Maybe I know her."

"Can I keep that a mystery for now.."

"Ahh! you havent change at all theo. Bye. Im gonna be there the day after tommorow, cant wait to meet her."

"Bye Paigey nerd"

I booked a flight to boston,while enumerating the names of my team mates in high school. Emily's name pop out but I crossed it because I know for sure that my brother is not marrying a bitch. I mean good heart right? and emily is far from that. Then cloe's name popped in my head. She's got a nerdy look but she definitely have a good heart. She's the only friend I made back then and she's one of those girls who is beautiful but doesn't know that and I found it cute. If I could I would tell her to lose the glasses but who am I to judge? Back then I was a mess like her. Well not like her, She was not being bullied as I am. Then back with the bullying shit! I just dont get it.. Everyone was so accepting at the school except for her and that three friends of hers. Okay, thats enough! they are not worth thinking about. I need to go to sleep, my flight is early tommorow. I think its cloe though.. cloe's the type of girl my brother would go for.

AN: Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows :) again sorry for any grammatical error this is my first time writing and english is not my mother tongue.**

**Enjoy! Pls. R&R**

**I dont own PLL.**

* * *

"Pegius Nerdotron" i read the paper theo was holding at the airport. Somethings never change.

"Hey sis! Did you miss your real name?" Theo said with a smirk.

"Shut up! And come here." I missed him too much to argue with him. I hugged him tight and whispered "i missed you"

"I missed you more than you know sis" with that i got teary eyed. This dork is getting to the emotional side of me.

"If you cry you're a wimp"I slapped his shoulder and cracked. Theo and his corny jokes. "Theres that laugh and paige.."he pause and spun me around. "..you look.. Different. Is it just me or you have gone 10 times hotter" i slapped his shoulders the second time around.

"Well the mccullers genes is finally getting to me I suppose. At least now you know your not the only one and Im kinda hurt.. We skype all the time." After high school, before I began college. I moved out and went to UCLA. I took off my braces and started to wear contacts. And everyone started to notice me. I don't know what the fuss is all about, when i see myself in the mirror.. I see me without glasses.

"I can't see your ass can I? And your face is a little blurry. You can say thank you now paige. My compliments is scarce." We talked on our way to his car.

"Thank you dork. And since when did you become a pervert. Checking your sister out" he slapped my shoulders playfully. "..haha and by the way where is everyone and yeah that special lady of yours" i was kinda hurt mom and dad weren't there

"Ahh. Dont frown. They're preparing lunch at the moment and my special lady is cooking beef stake. Your favorite."

"Still a mystery special lady? Come on. Just tell me her name. Does it start with a C?"still convinced it was cloe.

"Wow, you have put a lot of thought about that. Mission accomplished. You can wait for 15 minutes."

Argghh! Ass! This guy is killing me, but i love him unfortunately.

I immediately ran to the kitchen to greet my mom when we park the car and i let my brother carry all of my stuff. Its not that heavy anyway. I saw a woman doing something in the kitchen and presumed it as my mom because of the apron and the smell of home and everything. I automatically wrapped my arms around her from behind and I was smelling her hair before I realized my mistake. This is not my moms shampoo. The lady spun around. And we were face to face. "Fucking hell no fucking no no no.. Emily fields?! Whats?! Theo!." She did not change at all. With her satan given beautiful brown eyes. Curly hair and perfect face. No wonder theo fell for her but.. she's a bitch. Why?!

Her eyes were wide and she was confused at first. And immediately recognized me.

"Paige?" Emily gasped and hugged me. What the. And i automatically pushed her and unfortunately theo saw that and of course my mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Paige!"

Theo ran to emily's side then he grabbed her waist.

"... I.. Im sorry" with that i ran upstairs in my room. Only to notice that there are two beds in there. Shit the tradition. Oh. Fuck. I don't know why i haven't said anything to them but deep inside. I want my brother to be happy and maybe emily changed. I don't know. Things were really confusing at the moment, i cant think straight because of this old emotions coming back and is swirling in my head. I need to cool off.

*Knock knock*

.. I opened the door and my mother is outside.

"Mom. Im really sorry. I know..."

"I know sweetie. She told me about your history but you should know she's a changed woman now. And you have no idea how much I missed you". With that i noticed a tear in her eye and i hugged her "i missed you too mom"

"But how much did she tell you mom?.."

"Just the main parts sweetie.. About the misunderstanding you two had about the anchor spot when you two were still in high school.. You must have forgotten about that.. It was 8 years ago and.."

"Yes mom. Of course" that coming clean bitch that was more than that. She despised me.

"Are you sure? Cause that reaction a while ago tells me otherwise."

"I was just shocked mom.. Wheres dad?"

"He was out to buy some drinks.. You should probably apologize to your future sister"

Future sister my ass. Never.

"Okay" fuck this.

I go downstairs and emily was distressed while my brother is trying to comfort her. With his eyes full of love. He is too forgone. I know for a fact that I can't save him now.

* * *

**Im open to any suggestions.. Pls let me know if you want me to continue..**


End file.
